


烈焰遍布的归途

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	烈焰遍布的归途

当沉霭渐落，天际线悄无声息压上一片沉重的鸦色，这城市里的声色犬马才尽数显露出张牙舞爪的面貌来。城郊僻巷里的地下入口通入年轻人挥霍青春的角斗场，舞池里摇晃酒杯忘情起舞的年轻面孔们，对藏匿于脚下那一平方米地砖下的万物，毫无察觉。

披着酒红暗纹法兰绒大衣的男人拾级而上，指缝里夹着未燃的Cohiba，鞋跟落在大理石地面上带出一串沉而缓慢的脚步声。他侧头一瞥，单手搭上挽着繁复花纹的镂空扶手，指节微曲轻轻敲了敲，“奢侈。”

早已恭候在台阶尽头的保镖见人来恭敬委身行礼，分列两侧拉开了阖着的两扇门。

刻意挑高的顶吊使整个空间看上去更加宽阔敞亮，刚洗完澡出来的人正裹着浴袍赤足站在窗边上不耐烦地打着电话，时不时拔高音量骂两句不堪入耳的脏话。

耿思豫并未打扰尚未察觉的爱人，径直走到长沙发前落座，随手脱了大衣搭在椅背上，甚至掸了掸袖口上并不存在的浮灰。

直到他支着手抽了近半支雪茄，晁笙突然恶狠狠地冲着电话那头咒骂了一句，反手啪地将手机摔在地毯上。

这时晁笙一转身才察觉了来人的存在，却并未带了丝毫惊喜之情，反而是裹着一腔不悦的怒火三步并作两步冲了过来，随性地坐在沙发扶手上，劈手从耿思豫手里夺过了燃着的雪茄猛吸了一口。

耿思豫眼皮一掀，视线落在爱人焦躁不安抖动着的双腿上。从浴袍下摆间流淌出的一截雪白小腿正挂着水珠小幅度地摇摇晃晃，时不时踢蹬两下，胸口尚因为难以克制的怒气而不规律地起伏着。

“Kyrie是不是想钱想疯了？”

晁笙实在气不过，一偏头瞪着一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛直勾勾盯着耿思豫，两指夹着烟递到唇边深吸一口，成人食指粗的烟草末端登时酿起一圈火光，溢出一股不甚浓的烟草香。

“复盛路一整条线的场子他全要垄断下来，在南非待了两年，路子这么野，他不知道那是他老子我的地盘？”晁笙依旧觉得心口处缠着一股难耐的焦躁，扯了扯松散开的浴袍领口，伸出没有夹着烟的那只手，比了两根手指出来，一字一顿。

“走一趟，明里暗里拿这个数，他是不是没死过？”

话音刚落，耿思豫眉毛一抬，停下了手边不住敲击着沙发扶手的动作。

他隔着爱人缓缓吐出的烟雾打量着眉眼干净柔和的年轻人。

晁笙不过二十二岁的年纪，尚长着一张稚气未脱的脸。眼角坠着颗寡淡无味的小痣，一双细而清亮的眼仿佛总是蒙着一层楚楚可怜的水色，细细的眉眼总是有气无力地耷垂着，愈发显得人清冷凉薄。

耿思豫时常想到动物世界里所介绍的伪装者们，非洲草原上伏低姿态、伺机而动的优秀猎手，娇小敏捷却下手狠毒，从不缺一双看似明亮、无辜的眼睛。

晁笙话语间抽尽了一整支Cohiba，将燃尽的部分粗暴地杵在了透明茶几上，在玻璃光面上磨出一圈粗粝的烟灰烫伤痕迹。

“他这么狂，早晚有一天，要死在外面——唔！”

耿思豫却猛地伸出手狠狠钳住了爱人的下颚，硬生生截断了他后半句恶毒至极的诅咒。

耿思豫手劲不小，被突然钳制住的晁笙痛得轻哼一声，双手不由分说地摸上耿思豫如鹰勾般狠狠捉着他的右手，小幅度地磨蹭着。

爱人两片薄唇无措地张着，夹着烟草香的炽热呼吸如雾一般扑在面颊上。

“我不管他死在哪儿，”耿思豫端着晁笙的下巴微微扬腕迫使他昂起头来，才满意地落下后半句话，“不许给我插手这件事，一星半点儿都不行。”

他将爱人眼里骤然间盈满的不甘心和怒火尽收眼底，微微松了松手劲儿，被晁笙猛地一巴掌拍开了。

晁笙脸色不善，腾出一只手胡乱地揉了揉被掐痛的下巴，狠狠地瞪了一眼耿思豫，甚至两步踩上了沙发，又折着身子俯下身去，半截腰身的力量都落在椅背上，两只手环扣着高高在上地盯着耿思豫，一脸理直气壮。

“他既然嚣张惯了——哦，从南非带回来的兄弟，不是个顶个儿的不好惹吗。”

“以为带三四个大块儿保镖傍身就没人敢取他的命，赚黑钱赚到老子头上来，”

晁笙说着说着竟咧嘴笑了，眼角那滴黯淡无光的墨色却好似跟着活泛起来，随着面部肌肉纹理微微一抬。

“那我就要取他狗头试试。”

耿思豫双眉间颤颤着一痛，烦躁不堪。他不愿多说，抬手将站在沙发上耀武扬威的人一把扯了下来，推搡着抵在墙边。他单膝骤然间抵上了爱人本并拢着的双腿，晁笙下意识地将两条腿向两侧分开，耿思豫的膝盖骨毫无阻碍地磕上了光滑坚硬的墙面。

他脸色显然沉了下来，方才虚情假意伪装出来的耐心尽数散去。望着不知道天高地厚、只顾着图一时之快放尽狠话的爱人，只觉着恨得后槽牙都要被他咬碎。

“不要让我说第三遍。”

耿思豫攥着晁笙一双细瘦的手腕，指节处逐渐施力，眼见着那张冷淡干净的面孔上随即落上了三分痛苦神色，忍不住偏着头倒嘶凉气。

“不该你管的不要管，做好你的事，不要挑战我的底线。”

擅长审视夺度的晁笙读出了耿思豫语气中尽力压抑着的怒火与不耐烦，并不敢刻意撩拨爱人来势汹汹的火气，顺理成章地哑了火。

耿思豫不耐烦，拿右手轻轻拍了拍晁笙的脸颊，却被晁笙逮住了机会，猫一样凑过来，讨好似的蹭了蹭他冰凉的手背。

“听懂我说的话了？”

晁笙点头如捣蒜，眼里含着三分真切的笑意就要往耿思豫怀里拱，一叠声地应了。

“听懂了听懂了……”

曙光乍破天际，夜里独行的蒙面旅人再次披上了道貌岸然的伪装，随着清晨间沉沉的雾霭，悄无声息重新融入这看似有条不紊的磊落世间。

耿思豫搭乘最早一班班机前往邻省C市，作为耿氏集团执行董事出席位于该市中心地段的远洋城地产项目奠基仪式。他起飞前再三犹豫，飞机推出停机坪复又摸出手机，飞快地打了一行字，发送短信。

他始终记着晁笙与Kyrie的矛盾。

晁笙向来是眼底容不得沙子、说一不二的性格，两年间在复盛路将场子办得风生水起，明暗里入账的利润在市里排得上数一数二。

Kyrie是集团里元老的独子，南非留学两三年回来非但没读出个文凭，还染了一身纨绔子弟的嚣张气焰，对专业知识一概不知，进集团办事成了无稽之谈。为了企业倾尽半生、一把年纪的老董事舔着脸奉了杯茶，恭恭敬敬地恳求耿思豫将这不成器的小子填到耿氏那些摸着黑的生意里，权当卖卖力气。

事成后，老董事甚至亲自带着团队飞了邻省，耗时半月，拿下了炙手可热的远洋城地产项目，以作表示。

他并非对二人之间的不睦一概不知，翻来覆去不过是利益上的纠纷，两头各吩咐一声按住便是了。谁知道Kyrie办事第一天就带着一帮南非回来的兄弟差点掀了晁笙常年驻扎落脚的沙楠公馆，两边打得两败俱伤。

晁笙当即气得摔了烟灰缸，把在场七八个参与的弟兄全部打发进了刑堂，打得皮开肉绽，隔着厚厚的外墙就听着他破口大骂的声儿响了一整晚。这一茬闹下来，梁子算是结上了。

第三日傍晚时耿思豫抽空打了个电话给晁笙，电话那头的人听起来匆匆忙忙，心不在焉地嗯啊应两句便要急急撂下电话。

耿思豫坐在阳台上，手畔搁着一杯见底的金菲士。望着草草挂断的通话结束界面，眉头紧蹙，手指在锁屏键反复摩挲迟迟不肯落下，下意识觉得情况不妙。

助理恰到好处地摁响了房间门铃，在门外轻声细语地叫道，“耿董，晚宴马上要开始了，您准备好了吗？”

耿思豫手指停留在拨号界面，犹豫再三还是没有拨出那通电话。

落日余晖流泻而下，他迎着柔和平静的暮光，仰头饮尽了长饮杯里的残酒，将手机揣入内兜，指尖一挑搭在椅背上的西装外套，施施然起身，脸上牵不出一分笑意。

耿思豫抬眼不经意间掠过远处山边即将隐没的残阳，眉梢一动。

夜幕即将降临，隐没在黑暗中的动物们，正蓄势待发着，等待倾巢出动。

耿思豫是在当晚的晚间新闻重播得知这件事的。

那时他正从酒店的公共健身房回来，洗了澡靠在床头用客房服务点了杯红酒莫吉托。他无意间一瞥被随机换到A省新闻的电视，却惊得险些失了风度。

“C市今傍晚七点二十分左右，复盛路279号沙楠公馆发生爆炸，爆炸事故原因为后厨煤气泄漏，但经警方现场初步勘查发现，案发现场有明显打斗痕迹，案件仍在进一步调查处理中……”

耿思豫一抬腕，啪地关闭了电视。

与此同时响起的还有沉寂已久的来电铃声。

耿思豫突然感觉右侧后脑部位针扎似的痛，忍着不适从床头摸来了手机，接通时语调甚至连带着不易察觉的颤抖。

“……你知道了？”

耿思弈沉默了三五秒钟，沉而缓的声音才从电话那头传了过来。

耿思豫疲惫不堪，却挪不出功夫来强打精神，只低低地嗯了一声。

“我打听过了，没有伤亡，但是里面应该是闹起来过，”耿思弈轻轻叹了口气，顿了顿，“可能人已经带走了。”

漫长的沉默，只余下一阵阵耿思豫克制不住的急促喘息，大抵是压抑怒火所致，半晌才听见耿思豫一句裹了霜的低骂，“都疯了。”

耿思弈的声线听起来是一如既往的平静沉稳，带了三分安慰情绪在里面，缓缓开口，“这次玩大了，自己家的场子都敢炸，你想想办法吧。”

客房门铃突然叫响，伴着三声训练有素的敲门叩击。

“耿先生，您的客房服务。”

耿思豫下意识将电话放低，侧头应了一声，对着听筒一字一顿说得咬牙切齿，十指攥成拳重重碾上桌面，“我马上往回赶。”

当酒店工作人员推开1608号套房的门，桌上的红酒莫吉托由于长时间的沉淀，顶端倾入的甘醇酒液已然与底层淋漓的碎冰相融合，血红的酒色交融于杯底生薄荷的翠绿，杯壁上挂着沉沉一层霜。

阳台的推拉门半敞着，冷风捎带着铺满一地的月光淌入室内，吹得纱帘簌簌作响。

城郊一处私立医院。

晁笙被强行换了一身墨蓝条纹的统一服装，灰头土脸地坐在病床上任由看起来颇为紧张的小护士为他处理脸上的伤势。尽管他自认为安排妥当、万无一失，眉角处仍是被爆炸时不可避免的迸裂碎片划了个鲜血淋漓。

他最终在沙楠公馆对街一处酒店的地下车库堵到了Kyrie。

孤身一人的晁笙摇摇晃晃握着一瓶杰克丹尼，猛地磕碎在Kyrie那辆张扬跋扈的玛莎拉蒂后视镜上。镜角破裂带出的碎片棱角深深浅浅划伤了他握着酒瓶的右手，而年轻人却顾不上身上的痛楚，眼底沉着一股股杀红了眼的怒色，却不滚烫，似是高山之巅初融滚落的雪水一般，裹着入骨的料峭寒意。

滚烫的血顺着眉骨一路向下，淌过他眼底那颗极浅的小痣。

当Kyrie的右手被杰克丹尼尖厉边缘捅了个对穿的时候，晁笙笑得异常人畜无害。他棱角分明的侧脸被汩汩冒出的鲜血割裂，伴着男人嘶哑难听的尖叫声，薄唇一张一合地低低诉说着什么。

他扬唇一笑，眼角的血色便跟着毫无忌惮地蔓延。腕上却愈发用力，牵出一声声撕裂皮肉的咕哝声。

待车库的保安闻声而至，始作俑者却早已销声匿迹。地面上只横着一瘫烂泥似的躯体，抱着那只鲜血淋漓的残臂，痛苦地辗转着，和一地刺目的赤色。

正如真正善于伪装的猎手，既可以将猎杀进行得悄无声息，且能够在一切变化莫测的局势中体面地全身而退。

清创的护士手法娴熟，并没有受到晁笙这一身血淋淋所影响，极快地替青年人处理好了身上的全部创口，麻利地收拾了医务用具，回身将门阖上了。

待整间病房空无一人，晁笙才没忍住皱着眉小声嘶气起来，一双细弱的眉眼垂得愈发厉害，斜斜倚在床头上，回手就想从床头柜上摸烟盒出来解一解心头躁郁。

眉眼清秀的少年人能做到杀人不眨眼，却忍不住清创换药的痛。

他刻意没叫人跟着前来照顾，只得等着人走了才敢难受得直皱眉。手机里的头条新闻已然被沙楠公馆的爆炸案霸了屏，晁笙没忍住侧头轻轻啐了一口，一个人压低嗓音嘀嘀咕咕的，“真他妈恶心，让条狗折老子一块地。

晁笙凑在窗台边上偷偷抽着烟打电话，眼角蒙着好大一块医用纱布。他在电话里有条不紊地交代手下处理现场，以及如何恰到好处地撇清一切关系，应对警察的盘问。

冷风顺着他单薄的袖管钻进来，激得他打了个激灵。

他手指一掸顺着窗边抖出去烟灰，一斜眼却正好瞥见医院地面停车场角落里那辆低调的黑色商务车，和熟悉的号牌。

多年累积下来的习惯先一步替他作出了动作，晁笙火速在窗台上碾灭了烟头，回身啪地将窗户合上，劫后余生般地蹲在窗边小幅度地喘息着。

少年人的气性总是一撩就着，被怒火冲昏了头脑的时候能做到连整栋公馆被火舌吞没也不眨下眼皮，却没办法做到平静地面对爱人即将降临在自己身上的责难。

他只想着看在耿思豫的面子上给那毛头小子留一条不值钱的贱命，却将耿思豫的再三嘱托实打实抛诸脑后了。

晁笙先一步扯下了那一身病恹恹的医院统一服装，将麂皮夹克的立领竖起来，撩拨了半天毛躁的头发丝想要挡住眼角那碍事的纱布，满脑子都是溜之大吉。

直到他悄无声息地推开病房的门，与显然在此恭候已久的助理撞了个满怀。只得尴尬地低咳一声，再抬起眼时已然将眼底那一瞬闪过的无措藏得干干净净，重新换上了一脸寡淡无味的神色。

晁笙先发制人，眼皮一掀，语气里甚至夹着些不耐烦，“有事？”

在耿思豫身边做事的人无不圆滑至极，那在病房里仍讲究地穿着西装的小个子男人只笑着略一颔首致意，“耿先生等您很久了，请吧。”

晁笙喉头一滚，明知故问，“他？不是在邻省办事，回来这么早是有什么紧急安排吗。”

助理适时地接下了他略显拙劣的掩饰，“晁先生心里有数，无需我多说，”

“请吧。”

正待晁笙犹豫着的时候，助理西装内袋里的手机适时响了起来，只见那助理侧过身低语几句，突然转过身来，开启了手机的扬声器模式，脸上的神情难以琢磨。

“带着人滚下来。”

“不愿意就打晕了背下来，五分钟。”

世间万物遵循一种无名形成的秩序，有条不紊地并存着。尽管是草原上百发百中的猎手，也要时刻留意着背后随时可能发起进攻的捕食者。

晁笙唯一庆幸的是，耿思豫难得地肯在外施舍给他一分薄面，将他打发去了后车。

当他故作镇定路过那辆黑色加长商务车的时候，后排左侧的车窗缓缓落下。

晁笙看清了那双裹着如黑曜石般浓重墨色的眼睛里翻滚着的汹涌怒火，正如暗夜中捕食者锋利如刀刃的鹰喙，恨不得将他这片薄薄的躯体撕个粉碎。

午夜的月光异常凄冷，黎明即将降临。这短暂的夜，却不甘于平静。

疾风骤雨来得毫无预兆，晁笙右脚甫一踏上地面的青砖，便被一双手猛地攥住了衣领，一路踉跄着扯上了凹凸不平的石阶。

一触即发的硝烟战火无须压抑，只伺机静候着蓬勃迸发的那一瞬间，将万物化作齑粉。

晁笙一言不发，由着耿思豫发了狠似的将他拖拽着拎入了大厅。耿思豫猛地松开手，被扯乱了衣领的人堪堪站稳了身形，脚步在地面上磨蹭着，长靴鞋跟无措地在大理石地面上落下一片脆响。

助理领着两位保镖很快跟上，对厅内的情况熟视无睹，将六只皮箱放在了门口的墙根上，与耿思豫视线相交，体贴地阖上了大门。

晁笙视线尚未收回，耿思豫便鬼魅般缠了上来，从背后猛地再次袭击上来，愈发来势汹汹。他的后颈被耿思豫扯得生痛，皱着眉发出一声声低呼，由他一步步踉踉跄跄拖到了楼梯处。

咔哒一声，他那只裹着一层棉纱的左手被一双银晃晃的物件桎梏住了。

晁笙顷刻间发了疯似的挣扎起来——他余光瞥到了耿思豫手里那段粗粝的麻绳，田野间用来拴牲畜的工具。

耿思豫被他踢蹬得烦躁不堪，再听着晁笙嘴里一咕噜吐出来的狡辩之词，似是在他本就躁动不安的心里撩了一把巨火，登时一只手钳住人一双不断拧巴着的细腕，没有收了力的狠狠一脚揣上晁笙腿根处。

只听着晁笙难以抑制地嘶吼出声，痛苦至极。耿思豫却难平怒意，不带停息地又于同一处落下相同力度的一脚，硬是将晁笙踹得腿根一软，右膝砰地一声磕在坚硬的地面上。

晁笙眼底已然烧了一层痛苦的绯色，胸口不断地起伏着，争分夺秒地消化着身后如同灼烧般的剧痛。

耿思豫刻意想要让不知天高地厚的爱人尝遍不计后果的苦楚，迅速地将麻绳缠上了晁笙腕上的那对手铐，翻飞间拧了三个挣脱不动的死结，随后又抻着力气将痛苦喘息着的爱人拉扯到了台阶上。

老宅的吊顶仍保留着古朴的横梁设计，晁笙看着那麻绳被甩上横梁缠绕两圈，自嘲地弄明白了耿思豫此番来的目的——本就是没想要他横着走出去。

晁笙受了皮肉伤的右手无力地耷拉在身侧，由着耿思豫将他吊到了鞋尖刚好可以触碰到第四级台阶的高度，稍一晃动便会身体失去平衡，只得靠着脚部前端的力量，苦苦支撑着。

晁笙垂着眼帘望着耿思豫走到门边，从皮箱里掏了什么东西出来塞到口袋里，又拎着那六只皮箱走了过来，脚步声停滞在身后。

他感受到耿思豫落在他眉骨处伤势的眼神，躲避似的侧了侧头。

“晁笙，”

耿思豫突然开口，与此同时握着什么物件搁着层层衣物抵上了他的后腰，激得他不由得前倾身子半寸，顷刻间失去平衡，又被拴得结实的麻绳吊了回来。

“老子亏待你了？用得着你出去火拼、烧店来换钱？”

耿思豫猛地从背后环过人的肩颈，冰凉的手狠狠端住他的下巴，“在你心里，你的命就他妈这么贱。”

晁笙眼底却突然闪过一丝无谓的笑意，尽管狼狈却仍旧努力维持体面。他微微垂下头去，再扬起眉眼时便夹了些烧灼暴烈的戾气，

“他再有种的人，就算是天王老子，玩到老子头上，”晁笙牵起唇角冷笑一声，一字一顿，“我偏要要他的命。”

晁笙甚至不知好歹地瞪着一双眼，假模假式为自己辩解，“那狗杂碎敢带人来砸我公馆的场，我还要当没事儿发生，好头好脸地跟他谈生意——呸，那玩意儿以为我他妈是改吃斋念佛了？”

耿思豫一指倏忽间递上了他唇边。那根食指挑逗般的游走于他薄如刀刃般的唇线间，在一瞬间并作掌风，轻飘飘落在他侧脸上，打得晁笙小幅度地侧过头去。

“想要钱，缺钱，跟我说，我有的是办法让你弄来钱。”

耿思豫缓缓将一直藏在晁笙身后的右手抬了起来，晃动手腕在他面前展示着，霎时间晁笙脊背上攀上了一层湿漉漉的冷汗。

抵住他后腰的，是一把伯莱塔92F。

漆黑的枪身被耿思豫轻飘飘地挑在指尖上。耿思豫握着晁笙始终没有被束缚住的右手，隔着一层棉纱，不顾晁笙艰难地抵抗，硬生生将枪塞到了他手里。

耿思豫鞋尖一扬，踢了踢眼前倒在地上的皮箱。

他微微俯下身将一只皮箱的暗扣松开，摊平后粗鲁地一脚踢到晁笙眼前。里面竟是一整箱的美金现钞，一捆捆码得整整齐齐。

晁笙右手虚虚握着枪，下意识倒吸一口凉气，似是对即将发生的一切产生了莫名的预知感。

耿思豫手指触上晁笙眉骨处的那块棉纱，轻轻摩挲着。晁笙视线直直落上耿思豫漆黑的眼底，试图在交织着的恼火与激烈的动荡之间读出半分怜惜之情。

“为一条贱命，把自己弄成这样，好，”

耿思豫包住晁笙冰凉的右手，辅助他上了膛。

晁笙还沉浸在一片滔天的惶恐之中，被耿思豫掌握着，漆黑的枪管竟抵上了耿思豫的额间。

他不由分说地挣扎起来，平日里握枪的手抖个不停。裹了一层汗的食指从扳机处挣脱出来，只敢像个小孩子一样虚虚提着那毫无感情的武器，眼底漾起一圈蒸腾的水汽。

“你疯了，耿思豫，你他妈神志不清了——”

晁笙一句咒骂甫一脱口，耿思豫再次紧紧攥住他持着枪的右手，强迫他抬起来，甚至主动前倾，拿额头抵上了那颤抖不停的枪管。

“这些钱够吗，”耿思豫那双又冷又亮的眼睛掩在一片深不见底的混沌之下，吐出的语句尽是嘲讽，“不够，那还有。”

“你弄死我，这些钱都是你的。”

“现在有本事了，手里握着好几条暗线，野心收不住了，我跟你说的话，全当一个屁放了。”

“老子养你、教你这么多年，你为了个狗杂碎，为了钱，差点把命豁出去，你他妈有几条命？”

晁笙喉头一滚，先前准备好的一切说辞仿佛在这一瞬间变得苍白无力起来。他抬起一双氤氲着水汽的眼睛，红着眼圈迎上耿思豫冰冷得没有任何感情的视线，咬着下唇重重摇头。

“今天你不把我弄死，”

耿思豫猛地踢翻了地上大敞着的皮箱，一捆捆美金现钞散落一地。

箱底却显露出一根成人小臂长的警用甩棍来，黝黑的棍体在墨绿的皮箱内胆衬托下愈发不近人情，仅仅看着便可料想到这可被称之为刑具的物件，能够发挥出何等骇人的威力。

晁笙不顾一切地想要挣脱耿思豫紧紧箍着他的手，却被握得愈发紧了。那冰凉且沁着薄汗的手心将他桎梏得动弹不得，指节被锁到失了血色。

“我要你这辈子都后悔，没有听我的话。”

晁笙自行走于黑暗以来，手上陨落的鲜活人命多到以至于让他数不清。他并非掂量不出弹夹中是否装弹的重量，尽管如此，他仍是在耿思豫握着他的右手扣动扳机的那一瞬间，痛苦而悲切地嘶吼出声。

冰冷的枪管正抵在爱人额头上，另一头是他被冷汗浸湿的右手，颤抖到脱力。

那一瞬间他觉得自己脑海中的一根弦似乎猛地崩断了。他右手无力地垂坠下来，沁满了汗的伯莱塔顺其自然地落在地面上，啪嗒一声。眼前不由自主蒙上一层模糊不清的水色，双肩开始无力地起伏、抽搐。

刀尖上舔血的人，向来是视生死为无物。他从未失过准头的持枪的手，却在面对耿思豫的那一瞬间，抖若筛糠。

世间万物于他们而言皆是一片凄苦，唯独与爱人之间那微不足道的缱绻能燃起一团融化黑暗的烈火来。生死在那一瞬间，似是突然被赋予了难以负担的重量。

晁笙任命地由着耿思豫摆弄着他那只仍旧劫后余生般颤抖不停的右手，吊直，啪嗒一声扣在头顶的手铐上。

耿思豫脱下外套，将领口的三颗扣子粗暴地扯开。一回手从皮箱里抽出来那根黝黑的防暴棍，提腕一甩，唰地在空气里割裂出一声乍响。

“服吗。”

耿思豫不与他过多说教。成年人的世界里没有容易二字，他吃定了晁笙不需要像个小孩子一般听他翻来覆去地讲过多的道理，满脑子都是如何让这并不懂事的爱人，在伤痛之下辗转反侧、涕泪横流，彻头彻尾地承担起犯错的后果来。

晁笙一吸鼻子，无力地拽了拽被吊高的手腕，眼皮低垂着，轻轻点头。 

“服。”

冬月里的冷风顺着老宅四壁的玻璃悬窗漏进来，吹得晁笙不由自主打了个哆嗦。

耿思豫向来不喜与他啰嗦，凡事都做的雷厉风行，此番算是压抑着极端的怒火与他这般周旋，耐心却是在剥他身后屏障的时候烟消云散了。

尚留存着三分年轻人脾气的晁笙冬月里也只穿了一层单薄的机车裤，裤腰上丁玲桄榔挂了一圈繁琐无用的坠饰，被耿思豫粗暴地一把拉至半截小腿处，一层底裤都未给他留下。

青年人并不结实却凹凸有致的后身曲线暴露在空气中。晁笙双臂微微一晃，又难耐地垫着脚尖维持住姿势，咬着下嘴唇沉着气酝酿半天，却吐不出半个字来。

他不知道此刻自己是否需要些表明心思的走心发言，以此来卑鄙地博取些爱人的同情。

还未等他囫囵个儿地开了腔，那裹了风似的防暴棍便如雷霆之势般毫不停顿地落下了。

耿思豫自认为，这一瞬间他等候了太久。这顿痛打，他早该挨上。

那陌生的刑具在顷刻间便展示了它十足的威力，一阵阵不间断的钝痛接踵而至，似是要将皮肉砸个对穿一般，每一记都裹着耿思豫不加修饰的怒火重重落下。

晁笙近乎是瞬间将下嘴唇磕出了血，才哆嗦着咽下这难以承受的剧痛。他有预感，这样打下去，不出四轮他便要缴械投降了。

耿思豫下颚持续是紧绷着的，勤于锻炼的手臂将那本就威力十足的警用防暴棍挥得虎虎生风。每一落下，那雪白的皮肉上便要添一条紫红到近乎发黑的淤痕，十几记下来便将窄窄一片区域盖了个遍，再透不出原先的白净色彩来。

晁笙一双大腿抖得厉害，听着耿思豫临近的脚步声便克制不住地紧绷脊背，堪堪点地的脚尖也微不可查地磨蹭着想要躲避到另一侧去。

他垂着头，身后火烧火燎的痛处突然被那坚硬冰冷的防暴棍贴上，顷刻间引颈痛苦地呜咽一声，却又哽着嗓子不敢哭出声来。

抖若筛糠的单薄躯体全靠着双腕上的束缚吊着，在空中无力地垂着。一轮下来便将人打得狼狈至极，耿思豫这才泄了心头堵了已久的火气，无声地长叹。

晁笙痛得面孔扭曲，生理性的泪水难以遏制地含了一眼眶。他却固执地不愿低下头来，只是咬着血迹斑驳的下唇，盛着泪的眼里尽是痛苦神色。

新一轮暴烈的责打迅速落下，力道不减的捶楚落在饱受摧残的臀肉上，一层一层加深了本就骇人的颜色，原本柔软白净的两片肉经历了两轮便肿得不成样子，连带着臀腿处都铺满了一道道紫红发黑的棍伤。

晁笙再忍不住，抖抖簌簌地佝偻着肩膀落下泪来。

剧痛逼得他想要跳脚，被吊住的双手无措地扭动起来，却无济于事。青年人喉咙里牵出一声声痛苦的嘶鸣，被一串串不加修饰的痛打逼得断断续续连不成调，呜呜咽咽地延绵不绝。

他怕极了这般仿佛要置他于死地的疼痛，理智变得混沌不清，他竟一时分不清耿思豫是不是想要真的将他活活弄死在这里。

捶楚加身的那一瞬间，晁笙才恍惚间领悟了后悔的滋味。

耿思豫素来不喜在惩戒的时候说过多的话。空旷凄冷的老宅大厅里只余下晁笙一串串断断续续的泣音，和防暴棍裹着风落下的着肉声。

更何况他此时除了想要揍得不知道天高地厚的爱人哭泣着发誓再不敢如此，便没有了其他多余的想法。

第三轮防暴棍落下的一瞬间，始终佝偻着肩膀细细碎碎抽噎着的人儿猛然昂头哀泣出声，被束住的双腕发了疯地摇晃起来，手铐上的锁链缠在麻绳上碰撞得哗哗作响。

耿思豫给了他片刻的喘息时间，踱步着从背后不急不缓地绕到了晁笙面前，好整以暇地打量着狼狈不堪的青年人。

晁笙连眼皮都不敢抬，垂着眼帘去躲耿思豫的视线。鸦青的羽睫上盖着一层湿漉漉的泪，一眨眼便颤颤着落下两滴来，顺着汗涔涔的侧脸一路滚下。

耿思豫哂笑一声，抬起持着防暴棍的右手，却在接触到晁笙的下一秒，被人抖着肩膀躲了过去。

晁笙一张干净的小脸儿疼得惨白，受了伤的眼角无精打采地耷拉着，眼眶哭得通红，脸颊上还挂着未干的泪痕，时不时难过至极地抽泣两声，掩着眉眼不敢将视线抬起来。

耿思豫猛地伸出手钳住晁笙的下颚，逼得他抬起头来。晁笙不敢躲，只得咬着牙受了，无声地叼着下嘴唇哭。

“疼吗。”耿思豫这样问。

晁笙垂着眼帘不答，只是又垂着眼滚下两滴滚烫的泪来。

耿思豫毫不客气地扳过他的身子，手起手落重重落了十记在晁笙身后，逼得他哭叫出声，扭着身子去躲，眼泪开了闸似的落。

眼见着耿思豫又丧尽耐心地举手要打，晁笙怕极了那东西，哭着急急开口，扬着一双红肿可怜的细眼，无措地直点头，“疼，疼……”

耿思豫知道晁笙是疼得狠了。整片单薄的身子都在小幅度地轻颤，身后肿胀青紫的伤密密麻麻地排了一片，彻底看不出原先的颜色来。重复叠了三四层的棍伤看起来极其惨烈，连大腿根上都一处好肉都没有了。

他从鼻腔里嗯了一声，“那就好，我怕你记不住。”

晁笙闻言抖得更厉害了。

晁笙低喘了半分钟才咽下语气中的哭腔，声音喑哑不堪，强撑着精神一字一顿地开口，“你要打死我吗。”

男人猛地将棍体贴到了晁笙斑驳的臀肉上，如愿带出一声痛呼。

“还差得远呢。”

晁笙只觉得眼前的世界似是失了焦距一般，突然变得混沌不清。他恍惚间近乎分不清自己身处何处，仿若五感尽失，只有身后不断承责的部位传来的阵阵剧痛，随着时间的推移逐渐愈发清晰起来。

他猛然回忆起爆炸发生的那一瞬间。巨大的轰鸣、火舌吞噬一切的噼啪作响，和周围人慌乱的脚步声。他有一秒钟是大脑一片空白的。

他想起来耿思豫临走前那一天。一场野性十足的性爱后，他枕着爱人宽阔温暖的胸膛，由着耿思豫为他点了一支烟。

他们隔着缭绕的烟雾忘情地亲吻，侵略占领对方口腔中的每一寸角落。

连生死都可以弃之不顾的流浪旅人，本不该肩负上任何与情有关的故事。爱意下滋生的狂妄让他们失了神志，他们在狰狞里闯出一条血路，在次次爆裂的冲突过后相拥睡去，甘愿握手言和。

万籁俱寂，只余下那危险的光。

痛苦将晁笙的思绪再次拉回了现实。他感觉到身后饱经摧残的臀肉近乎已经到了承责的极限，再挨一记鲜血便要冲破肿胀不堪的皮肉，染得伤处斑驳累累。

他很疼，疼得近乎失去了神智。

手腕上的桎梏仍旧尽职尽责地将他锁在原地，身形的摇晃全然起不到任何作用。尽管他全力拧着身子去躲身后坚硬的棍棒，那长了眼似的刑具还是会锲而不舍地追上来，重重落下。

理智被灼烧到只剩下一线，晁笙哽咽着低声唤了一句爱人的名字。

耿思豫闻声手下有了一须臾间的停滞，手里的警用防暴棍却在下一秒再次甩了上来。

晁笙重重哀泣一声，手腕一圈被磨得通红，近乎要掀起油皮来。他下了决心似的扯着嗓子哭叫不停，似是只有这般才能转移被迫专注于疼痛的注意力。一声声凄厉的哀鸣回荡在寂静的大厅里，可悲可泣。

他不敢去恳求耿思豫的原谅，痛极了也只是哑着嗓子一声声地叫疼，摇晃着被半吊在空中的身子。

晁笙身后那两寸皮肉经历了百余记不遗余力的痛打后，紫黑肿胀到了一定的极限，远看过去不过是两团烂肉，几乎算是被打开了花。

耿思豫将甩棍轻飘飘丢在地上，发出的巨响让晁笙如惊弓之鸟一般哭叫一声向旁边躲去。

他不急不缓地从房梁上解下了缠绕得结结实实的麻绳，将晁笙放了下来，解了手铐。人甫一挨到地面便支撑不住地滑跪下来，脱力似的倚在耿思豫脚下悄无声息地落泪。他把两只手揣在身前小幅度地摩挲着被拴得生疼的手腕，像个小孩子似的抬起手去擦那淌不尽的泪。

耿思豫却突然半蹲下来，惊得晁笙瞳孔猛然放大，却僵在原地一动不敢动。

一个滚烫的吻落在淌过湿咸泪水的唇边。琢磨着逐渐增大了力度，男人唇齿间染了一股醇厚的烟草香，灵敏柔软的舌卷着他斑驳的下唇反复舔舐、啃咬。

眼泪就这样顺着唇缝流淌进来。苦涩且咸。

耿思豫扯着晁笙的头发帮助其从这短暂的吻里脱离出来，无视爱人一双哭得通红、可怜巴巴望着自己的眼睛，粗暴地将人再次摁上了冰凉的楼梯扶手。

熟悉的手铐再次穿过楼梯扶手拴在了晁笙磨得通红的细腕上。

与此同时，耿思豫顺势从地上捡起来那根警用防暴棍。

晁笙光看着那通体黝黑的刑具便发抖得厉害，似是一秒都不愿意回忆那东西的滋味。坚持了大半段惩戒的青年人终于忍不住，含着一眶热泪小幅度地摇着头，“别用这个了，疼，太疼了，我会死的。”

耿思豫不为所动，提着防暴棍一步步走过来。

晁笙的心理防线近乎要被他逼得全数崩塌，嗫嚅着一声声哀求着，“我受不住的，别用这个了好不好。”

他恍然间才想起来认错讨饶这件事。这毫无情面的刑具之下，他甘愿将面子里子一通抛之脑后，终是红着眼睛磕磕绊绊地讨起饶恕来。

“耿思豫，思豫，我知错了，你别用这个，你不消气再打就是了，别用这个，我，我疼。”

身后的疼仿佛被一瞬间唤醒了，挨了打难过的人儿说着说着又委屈至极似的落起泪来，下巴被生硬地磕在冰凉的栏杆扶手上，他竟连躲避的余地都没有了。

耿思豫深知他这是真的怕了。当年二人都血气方刚的年纪，小他几岁的人儿犯了错近乎是手里摸到什么就用什么。晁笙自幼便是个梗着脖子倔的性子，打得皮开肉绽也没见着他如这般害怕的样子。

这警用防暴棍的威力他算是见识了。

“不喜欢挨？”耿思豫若有所思地将那防暴棍抬起来，指肚一路划过冰凉的棍身。

晁笙被捆在楼梯扶手上，含着眼泪忙不迭地点头，“你换个别的打，好不好，再不成，我，我有皮带。”

他说完后才觉出来羞臊，咬着下嘴唇不吭声了。

耿思豫被他气笑了，竟真给他留了些分寸，走过来摸上了他胡乱堆积小腿上的裤腰，抽出条皮带来。

“这么长时间该想明白的都想明白了，不用你跟我说你哪里错了，好好认错，”耿思豫顿了顿，双手手啪地抻直了皮带，“我不高兴了，你就要受罪。”

晁笙低着头不敢说话，却被耿思豫一记皮带抽得直接哭出了声。皮带的乍痛再一次唤醒了沉淀许久的青紫棍伤，他疼得双手双脚都控制不住地踢蹬起来，抖着肩膀咽了半天抽噎，才断断续续地应了，“……我知道了。”

耿思豫手臂一抬，一连甩了五记皮带落下。

晁笙痛极，一口银牙都要咬碎，受了伤的手紧紧抠着楼梯扶手上的雕花纹路，咽下一串抽泣，“我错了，再不敢做事不计后果——呜啊！！”

耿思豫猛地换上了防暴棍，抬手便是恶狠狠的五记。

饱受摧残的皮肉终于承受不住重责，油皮掀起的地方渐渐晕出些血迹来，丝丝缕缕在一片肿胀间显露出血色。

晁笙感觉到了皮肉撕裂的痛楚，哭声霎时间拔高了两个度。油皮掀开的痛楚逼得晁笙得恨不得拿额头去抢坚硬的楼梯扶手，抽泣声不绝如缕。

“继续。”

晁笙哭了三五分钟有余都缓不过来，只见着耿思豫抬手又要打，吓得摇着头连声认错，只颠三倒四地重复着那几句话，眼泪扑簌簌地落，“我不敢了，我不敢了——我再不敢了！”

皮带卷上滚了血珠的凄惨臀肉，虽不及防暴棍的杀伤力大，却也无疑是雪上加霜。

耿思豫看着素来体面自持的爱人在剧痛之下像是个五六岁的孩子一样呜咽呻吟，心头也不由得松动了。他强忍着没去揉一揉晁笙那一头乱糟糟的发，刻意压低了嗓子诘问道，“还玩命吗。”

晁笙摇着头哭得狼狈不堪，“不敢了，我记住了，饶了我吧，我疼，我不想挨了。”

他身体被束着只有肩颈处能动弹，仍是奋力想要扭过头来。哭得如同杏子一般的眼睛眨巴眨巴，眼皮一阖又真情实感地落下两行清泪来，委屈可怜至极。

耿思豫看着晁笙身后斑驳一片的伤势觉得一阵心头难受，头又跟着痛了起来。

他起身替晁笙解了手脚上的束缚，拿手臂揽住了一摊泥一般的人儿，架在怀里。

晁笙怕极了，终于被爱人切实地揽入了怀中，两只颤巍巍的手迫不及待地扯上了耿思豫的衬衫，仰起头来反复确认了耿思豫没有再打下去的意愿，终于安心地窝在爱人怀里，哭了个酣畅淋漓。

左不过二十二岁的青年人，才历经了一场惊动全市的爆炸。在寻常人家还是宝贝的年纪，却要用一双细瘦的肩膀担起整条线路的出入，在历了大事之后强打着精神掌控全局。

他不敢说那骇人的爆炸，也让他很怕。他怕极了那仿佛让世间万物置身于灾灭的轰鸣巨响，也恐惧于对他而言从来不是虚幻缥缈的死亡。

他素来是没有权利袒露出脆弱不堪的那一面的。除了在爱人怀里。

耿思豫抱着轻飘飘没有几两肉的爱人，无声地长叹一声，吻上了他湿漉漉的眼角。

曙光不知何时悄然笼罩了天际，那泥泞着的黑暗不甘退场，却被逐渐磅礴起来的日光步步紧逼，最终悄无声息地褪了色。

破了皮的伤处处理起来让耿思豫煞费脑筋。他只得取了条干净的毛巾，将哭泣不止的爱人搂在怀里，一点点拿温水化开了血痂，再笨手笨脚地将伤药撒上去。

晁笙本就痛得眼前一片迷蒙，再加上伤药的刺激，更是难受得神志不清。他又不敢哭得太大声，惊扰了一旁不知道是否消气的耿思豫，只得咬着被角窝在床上低声啜泣。

耿思豫下床摸了一盒烟来，靠坐在晁笙两三步远的床头，微微侧过身拿手挡着点燃。

他深吸一口，烟草入肺，静下心来才发现，自己的双手也抖得厉害。

他难以忽略被窝里一阵阵传来的抽噎声，慌张着在床头摁灭了烟，凑过去掀开了被窝，“怎么了。”

晁笙听到他的声音便要吓得全身猛地一缩。反应过来只觉着又丢脸又委屈，咽了眼泪，千回百转地吐出一个单音节来，“疼。”

耿思豫直接拖着他的腋下将人儿从被窝里带了出来，晁笙瞬间以为耿思豫喜怒不定又要将他薅起来打一顿，手脚并用着挣扎起来，揪着耿思豫的衣角不肯松开，嘴里又开始慌慌张张地哭求，“别打，别打……”

耿思豫曲起指节狠狠地敲了敲他额头，略显不耐烦地骂他，“动什么，抱一会儿。”

怀里不安扭动着的身子这才停了下来。

他侧着头趴在耿思豫怀里，感受着爱人胸膛平稳舒缓的起伏，和炽热真实的体温，眼泪流得更凶了。一时他只觉得悲哀，这种平凡得不能再平凡的瞬间，不知何时于他们而言竟也成了不可多得的奢侈。

晁笙突然抬起眼来，撑着胳膊，不由分说地吻了上去。

青年人灵巧柔软的舌轻车熟路地穿梭在耿思豫裹了浓浓一股烟草味的唇齿间，双手也不安分地一路摸了上来，最终停留在耿思豫的胸前。

耿思豫迎合着他的吻，皱着眉看着眼前还挂着泪的人儿，眼角那颗痣像是裹了层蜜的毒药一般性感至极，悄无声息间似要将他溺于其中。

他皮肤白，现下眼角哭得通红，竟是格外的好看。

一吻毕，晁笙恋恋不舍地抬起头来，雾蒙蒙的眼底已然笼了一层情欲，却克制。

耿思豫猛地箍住晁笙的双肩，将他摁趴在床面上。后者惊呼一声，显然读懂了他动作里的含义。

“想做吗。”

耿思豫毫不犹豫地嗯了一声，呼吸已然粗重了起来，心口似是燃了一团熄不灭的火，只想攻城略地的在晁笙身上寻找一丝单薄的慰藉。

他停滞了半晌，突然松开了钳制晁笙双肩的手，视线避开了晁笙身后斑驳的伤势，自言自语似的开口，“你伤太重。”

晁笙却挣扎着跪坐了起来，牵动到身后的伤处，清秀的眉跟着蹙了起来，眼底又蒙上一层薄薄的水色。

他一双细瘦的手上还残留着星星点点的伤，却自觉地抚上了耿思豫的胸膛，两腿岔开着虚虚坐在耿思豫腿上，替他一颗一颗解开了衬衫的纽扣。

“给我。”

“现在。”

雪夜里两位迷失方向的旅人，终于在丛林深处寻觅到了彼此，互相依偎着，短暂地取暖。

耿思豫倚坐在床头，双眼直勾勾盯着眼前身形不停起起伏伏的爱人。

那雪白的胴体正有规律地律动着，身下二人紧密相连的部分正咕叽咕叽地漾出一阵阵淫糜的水声。每每晁笙将耿思豫身下的巨物完整没入体内的时候，便会牵扯到后臀处极其惨烈的伤势，痛得引颈呻吟一声。

在痛楚与快感的双重夹击之下，欲望来得愈发来势汹汹。

耿思豫双手摩挲上晁笙单薄的脊背，顺着蜿蜒有致的曲线一路向下。

他期间摸索到无数粗糙的疤痕，仅凭想象便能勾勒出那雪白的玉体上，因为讨生活所烙下的一道道斑驳。

他望着爱人那张被情欲所吞噬的面孔，双目迷离，脸颊潮红着。他细细的眉眼低垂着，脸上呈现出一种既痛苦又淋漓尽致的神色来。眼角刺眼的伤痕，无由地使他精致漂亮的眉目带出三分危险的意味来。

起初干涩的甬道变得水一般湿润柔软，将他身下的巨物包容得极其温柔；每当晁笙垂着身子落下，那层层堆叠的软肉欲拒还迎地裹上来，盛情邀请他沉溺于不灭的温柔乡里。

晁笙两腿敞开着跪坐着，胸前两颗茱萸被蹂躏得成了常日里的两倍还大，红肿着挺立在一片雪白的胸膛上。青年人身前颤巍巍昂扬起来的磅礴欲望逐渐吐出些银丝。

性爱成了整场浸满了血与泪的闹剧的闭幕式，用肉体间赤裸相贴的方式，平息了一切隔阂。

耿思豫掐着晁笙细腰，猛地快节奏律动起来。

他敏感地戳刺到爱人甬道内那一点突出的柔软，故意使坏似的将每一次撞击都落在那一处，逼得晁笙摇晃着腰肢哭叫一声，顺势倚在了耿思豫身上。

化骨般的呻吟一阵阵飘出来，融入晨露浸润的晨光里。

快感一波接一波来势汹汹地袭来，晁笙终于忍不住，引颈呻吟着撕扯上耿思豫的宽广的后背，锋利的指尖留下一道道血红的挠痕。

耿思豫直直望着晁笙那双被情欲浸润得愈发温柔的眼睛，身下仍在猛烈地抽插着。

“哪都不许去。”

他突然开口，短短几个字夹着粗重的喘息，“老子护着你，你偏要往阎王爷殿里闯。”

晁笙被猛然间愈发加快的节奏逼出一声声失了调子的惊叫，却察觉到身前的欲望不知何时被死死地钳制住了。

他低泣一声，两只手试探着就要去推开耿思豫的动作。

“耿思豫——你他妈放开我，我要到了。”

青年人小动物呜咽似的威胁毫无威慑力，眼角含泪、欲拒还迎的样子反倒勾起了耿思豫滔天的凌虐欲。

他猛地一手摸上了晁笙伤痕累累的腿根处，顺势收获一声难过的抽泣声，与此同时，那甬道竟也将他裹得愈发紧，险些逼得他缴械投降。

“我让你再去玩儿命——”

耿思豫突然加快了身下冲撞的速度，一次次地碾过甬道里那一点柔软，来势汹汹地撞击着。晁笙又痛又爽，放肆地呻吟出声，双手紧紧环着耿思豫的双肩，随着男人冲撞的速度起起伏伏。

对分身的束缚被松开，晁笙终于哭叫着倒在耿思豫怀里，抖抖簌簌泄了身。

浊白的液体喷射在身前，耿思豫薄唇紧抿，掐着晁笙的细腰强迫他直起身来，身下仍旧不停地抽插着。囊袋撞击在晁笙饱受痛楚的臀肉上，牵出人儿一声声痛苦至极的呜咽。

“别做了，你他妈快点……痛死老子……啊……”

晁笙想要让那磅礴硬挺的勃物从自己身体里退出来，低声骂着，却被一阵阵激烈的戳刺顶得支离破碎。

带来快感的不止肉体上的欢愉，于他而言，爱人一声声压抑却魅惑到极致的细长呻吟成了到达巅峰的催化剂，将本就烧得狂妄的烈火彻底点燃。

漫天的火光在此处勾不起满目焦土，只会催化万物的再一次勃发。

世界在一瞬间转变为黑白的色彩。耿思豫猛地掐着晁笙的腰肢拔出了欲望，浊液淋漓不尽地滴落在了雪白的床单上。

晁笙再撑不住，腰身一软便直挺挺倒在了耿思豫身上，胸口激烈起伏未平。

耿思豫从快感中抽离出来，伸出手将身旁脱了力的人儿圈入怀中，箍得很紧。

挨了一顿重责之后又经历这般性爱的晁笙显然支撑不住精神，连身后伤处火烧火燎的痛觉都变得微不足道，耷拉着的眼皮颤巍巍就要阖上。他迷迷糊糊感受到耿思豫落在他眼角的吻，和一句听不真切的呢喃。

恍惚间听见耿思豫对他说，这一生我们都不会互相失去。

他只觉着是产生了幻觉。许是这样吧。荆棘遍布的路上，只有从泥泞里绽放出来的爱意，才能引得一双人无畏前往。

夜已散，天光尚长，无梦。


End file.
